Logan Donovan
Logan Donovan is a agent working for the FBI who has also become a rather high ranking field member of Michael's Battalion. He has gathered both Daniel Leonard's admiration and even earned some respect from the Powers. He was killed when Dean Winchester struck him down with The First Blade. Background Logan Donovan joined the bureau at a young age and worked typical cases as any other federal agent. He became a very capable investigator and soon enough became a well respected man in the bureau. He also was partnered and mentored Victor Morales when he came into the bureau and became good friends with him. He doesn't have much family save for a married sister and currently wasn't really involved with anyone. He tended to let himself be lost in his work. His life changed forever when he took a case involving what seemed to be a serial killer leaping across a few states until he managed to track him down. What he didn't know was that the man he was pursuing was in fact a demon. He tried in vain to arrest him and even shot him but the demon didn't go down. He would've been killed had it not been for Daniel Leonard who had felt the demon nearby and had exorcised it and saved Logan. Logan Donovan was then brought into Michael's Battalion which helped Daniel to fill its ranks with strong and loyal public servants through the use of Logan's contacts of people he felt that could be trusted and were decent in nature and intentions. Season 9 Logan was first seen when he was assigned a murder case that was connected with the murder of a hunter friend of the Winchesters that they had been arrested for. Logan quickly deduced who they were as well as that the victim was a hunter but played the fool on the circumstances to not arouse the suspicion of the hunters. He did manage to steal all their anti-angel talismans, holy oil and the angel blades that they had in their possession in order to try and lessen the effect they could have on their operations. Also, he managed to put a tracer in their car so that they might be followed back to their bunker for the Battalion and Powers to acquire The Holy Grail that was being kept there. He went to the Paradise Pavilion to deliver the items he took from them to Joseph as well as handed the tracking device to Daniel in order for him to follow the Winchesters. Agent Donovan wasn't seen again until Sam and Dean were on a case involving souls bound for Heaven that were trapped on Earth due to Heaven being closed off from a good many reapers. Apparently, demons had been stealing the souls. Logan spotted the two at a crime scene posing as federal agents and threatened to expose and arrest them if they didn't leave. Based on his behavior, the brothers guessed that Logan wasn't just a fed and somehow was involved with the supernatural. Donovan informed the Powers of the situation but they warned him to stay away from the brothers or engage the demons, that they would send someone to handle it, but he chose to go anyway as he thought they wouldn't make it in time. He found the brothers fighting with the demons stealing the souls and moved in to fight them as well. He quickly sent many of the demons to Hell through the use of the Battalion's special enochian exorcism. Sam and Dean were surprised to see that the demons seemed to fear this new exorcism greatly. Logan's actions helped distract the demons and helped free the Winchesters who he ended up fighting as well. Logan ended up losing his cuff in the struggle against them and quickly made a break for it. Death had arrived and bought Logan the time he needed to get away. He then was scolded quite feverishly by Ezekiel later on but took responsibility for his actions to the angel's admiration and respect. Donovan helped participate in an investigation of strange demon activity in Georgia with fellow member Riley Ackerman, Daniel Leonard and the angels Nazareth and Gadreel. Together, they fought against a pack of new and usual demons led by the renegade angel Simon. In the fight, Nazareth had been killed but Gadreel quickly avenged him and killed Simon. Logan and Riley each took one of Nazareth's angel swords and used them to kill the last two demons there but found that Daniel had been taken by the Winchesters. However, they did manage to find and apprehend Castiel. They called for reinforcements from the Battalion and Joseph himself arrived to see to it. Yet, he first went on and assaulted Gadreel, blaming him for Nazareth's death and Daniel's abduction but Logan and Riley moved to quickly defend and vouch for the angel as he had been the one to avenge the fallen Power and had been leading them to try to find Daniel which made Joseph calm down. Later, Logan, Riley, Gadreel, as well as Phillip Dawson, tracked down and confronted Sam Winchester and informed him that they had Castiel and wanted Daniel back. They set up time and place for a trade where they would exchange them. At the trade, Logan saw that Daniel had been bloody and bruised, not to mention had been stuffed in the trunk of their Impala. Logan was furious and after the trade was complete, he took his shotgun and let some buck shots loose on the Impala's back and side windows before they left. When the time for the ritual was impending Logan took a short leave from the bureau to assist in the preparations and security of the Pavilion. He came back along with Daniel's girlfriend Callie to see Daniel off before he went to the site. He was left in charge of the human security of the Pavilion and was warned ahead of time that the Winchesters were close by. When they arrived at the Pavilion Dean was captured and brought straight to Donovan and they greeted each other very curtly because of where the two of them left off from their last meeting. After Dean's weapons and phone were stripped from him, he sarcastically commented on Logan and the rest of the Battalion's devoted service to the angels. Donovan responded by telling Dean that he seemed to believe that he seemed to think he was the 'law' when it came to the Supernatural. Logan also said that as important as Dean seemed to think he was that he got replaced by a 'kid' that was actually doing better than him. He also informed him of how it was Daniel that brought them all into service, not the angels. Nathaniel arrived and Donovan reported that while they had Dean, Sam and Castiel were nowhere in sight. Dean's protests that he came alone and that they didn't even know he was there fell on deaf ears as Donovan told him that they had been spotted together a day or so earlier at the place where Daniel and Kevin had been attacked by a demon. Dean was taken away while he and Nathaniel left to see that everything was ready to intercept them when they did come. Tessa had been put in charge of keeping Dean secure but she freed him and used him to kill herself in order to end the suffering she had endured due to the effects of the Fall. Logan had been heading out to the front to greet a returning Camael and Kevin but intercepted Dean as he had escaped from the basement. Logan was determined not to let Dean get away but Dean charged him as he tried to shoot and subdue him. He did let out a shot, which missed, but it did alert most of the manor of what was happening. The two fought with each other until Donovan suddenly found himself stabbed with the First Blade. He slowly bled out in front of Dean before he succumbed to the wound. Killing Donovan and having his blood on his hands seemed to set something in Dean off due to the Mark of Cain he was branded with. Dean fell into a bloodthirsty frenzy as he began to mercilessly kill Battalion members and angels that he came across until he was fatally stabbed by Metatron. Legacy When Daniel awakened from his coma like state he was heartbroken at the news of Logan's death. He immediately asked Michael if Logan and the others who were killed at the Pavilion were in Heaven and not stuck on Earth like many others. The archangel assured the Saint that all of them including Logan were safe and sound there. Daniel then personally went off to inform the families of the fallen Battalion members of what happened and started with Logan's sister. She was heartbroken at her brother's death and viciously blamed Daniel before she gave him a hard slap across the face, all which the young man silently took. Logan's death had quite an impact with certain members of the Battalion. His young partner and friend Victor, and a few others, decided to make a strike back against the Winchesters and exert their will on the Hunter Community. Personality Logan is a smart and crafty federal agent and Battalion member. He is able to take care and handle his current situation with no small amount of precision as well as take charge when he has to. He proved that by keeping a steady story and cover when he first met the Winchesters that he was an agent ignorant of the Supernatural so that he could bug their car with no small amount of suspicion as well as tide over affairs with the local police. All of this was unplanned but he soothed out all the details and reported them to Daniel and the Powers as soon as he was able. He seems to take to both his federal duties and holy duties with a strong and professional front. He leaves all nonsense and funny business at the door and doesn't even give a giggle until all business matters are done. He saves silliness and ease for his personal time. He also has a strong degree of loyalty for the well-being of his comrades. Should someone he knows and cares about get hurt than he won't rest until the one guilty for it is made to suffer the consequences. He showed that to Dean Winchester when he shot the Impala's window for his mistreatment of Daniel. Donovan also doesn't shy away from being responsible for his choices. When he chose to ignore an order to not engage demons or risk confronting the Winchesters alone, he was ready to accept the consequences immediately with no excuses even if he had been successful. Logan.jpg|Donovan arriving at the 'trade' Logan 2.jpg|Logan Donovan at Paradise Pavilion Logan Donavan.jpg|Logan intercepting Dean Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased